


Ink n' Coffee

by foxesbox



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Scars, Tattoo Parlour AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: When Alton Host’s writing career falls through, he finds himself turning to a tattoo parlor, putting his creativity to use in other ways. He spends late nights making designs and ends up becoming a regular in the coffee shop next door. He can’t help but fall for the terribly charming man with the ocean caught in his eyes behind the counter. Maybe this new start wouldn’t be as bad as he first thought.





	Ink n' Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic of mine!!!! I had this random ship idea of Angus x Host and decided to roll with it, so here we go~ Host’s name in this is Alton, which means ‘Red Dawn’ (Which is my way of naming him after a new beginning). Let me know if you like this! I’m proud of it so far.

Alton Host had always been a creative guy, his mind creating worlds and scenarios and details. He always seemed to find himself daydreaming, wandering thoughts coming up with romance, horror, mystery, and drama. He always found writing to be his favorite way of letting out these thoughts of his. Things seemed to be going well, his books sold great! However, problems arose not long after his final book. A murder and horror. A tale of betrayal, heartbreak, and death.

The book detailed a friendship, although jealousy had gotten in the way. A love triangle.

The problem is, someone has… Recreated his actions. Recreated the book. He had to up and leave, he stopped writing, changed his name. Thankfully he’d never shared his appearance, so that was less of an issue.

That didn’t make it any less bad.

Now Alton had to find a new career, a new way to let out his creativity. He’d seen an ad in a window for a tattoo parlor in his new town and was quick to apply. And he got the job.

A few months in and his sleeping schedule was a mess. He spent late nights scribbling down ideas for designs and the space around his desk was covered in sheets of paper, each with a different design on. The bin beside his desk was full of empty disposable coffee cups. Alton rubbed his eyes, yawning. He needed another.

He stood up from his desk and stumbled to the kitchen, opening the cupboards and grumbling when he saw how empty they were. Not even any coffee. He sighed and grabbed his coat, wallet and sketchbook. There was a 24h coffee shop near the tattoo parlor, he’d just go there.

The bell that sounded as he stepped through the door made him roll his eyes. He understood that they had it to hear when new customers came in, but if they could see, he was sure they didn’t really need it. He groaned to himself. He was so tired he was getting mad at a doorbell now. Great.

He made his way over the counter, leaning his elbow on it, face against his hand. A guy walked out from the back, a huge smile on his face, and Alton felt his bad mood drop slightly.

The guy’s hair was a dark brown and unbelievably messy as if he’d spend the day running his hands through it. It also seemed to curl slightly at the ends. His skin was slightly tanned and covered in freckles, and his eyes - Alton’s own widened when he saw them. It was like the ocean was caught in them like if he stared into them enough he’d see fish and sharks and other sea creatures exploring them too.

The coffee shop uniform only added to the cuteness, a white button up, yellow vest and a matching yellow bowtie. The name tag pinned to the vest was written with a pink glitter gel pen.

‘My name is Angus!’

“What can I do for you?~” Angus asked, a cheery and slightly playful tone to his voice. Alton took note of the accent.

“Just a black coffee, thanks. Three sugars.”

His order was always simple. The names of the 'fancy popular’ drinks always confused him. It didn’t take long for Angus to hand the coffee over in a large mug. Alton didn’t order a large but took it gladly. He got himself comfortable at a table in the corner and opened his sketchbook, drinking some of the coffee every few minutes as he drew.

He could feel eyes on him and glanced up, catching Angus staring at him. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, remembering the large scars going across his face and looked down. He hated them, they reminded him of bad times. He also hated feeling like people were staring at them. They were hard to miss. He continued drawing and left as soon as his coffee was empty, hurrying out with his eyes glued to the floor. Maybe he was overreacting. His hand reached up and traced over each scar and he shook his head. He just needed some sleep.

Angus felt sad as Alton left the shop. Was it the staring? He hadn’t meant to. He never really did that to customers. Something about this guy just seemed so interesting, seemed to draw Angus in. He sighed and moved into the back again. He hoped to see the stranger again.


End file.
